Staggered Presence
by Kakashifan-lol
Summary: Iruka is waiting for Kakashi to get home from a long mission, but Kakashi surprises him otherwise with entering his home completely drunk. How will Iruka handle this? A KakashixIruka story. WARNING: some strong language.


iI have never felt such a twisted emotion like this before, it is almost unbearable./i

The clock numbers were fading from my eyesight, slowly dimming and blurring with each moment that passed. A yawn escaped from my lips and my eyes craved darkness. But I needed to wait for him, I had to be sure he made it back safely.

He had been away for over a week now, and he promised that he would be back tonight. My only hope was that he made it back without even a hair out of place, but that was far too inconceivable. I had to await for the worst. I had seemed to doze off for only a few moments while recollecting my thoughts of missing his warm embrace and soft, husky voice.

I was awoken by a soft click from the doorway; I could already feel his warm chakra fill the room. My heart felt heavy as I approached him, something was very wrong.

"Welcome home Kakashi" I finally said with a moments pause. There was no answer, it felt as if the room was drowning in silence. He finally answered in a rather harsher voice than normal "Thanks".

"I've missed you, how are you? Would you like something to eat?" I just wanted to choke the awkward silence with as much noise from my mouth as I could at once, I knew something was not right.

"I'm fine 'Ruka, just a bit tired..." was his response. I stepped closer to the taller man and held him close to me; he had still not once made eye-contact. "Kakashi, honey-" I stopped speaking mid-sentence when I realized what the situation was. Kakashi was drunk. He smelled distinctly of cheap sake, one that was not a stranger to those Jonin who get back from a difficult mission and just want to let go of all their troubles.

Kakashi attempted to shrug me off, but I just looked at him with absolute worry. iWhat could have brought him this low?/i "Kakashi..." I calmly stated after a few moments. "Stop it Iruka" he hissed. My eyes stung slightly from the brimming tears.

He slowly staggered away from me, towards the living room. I grabbed his arm, stopping him midway, his body seemingly almost losing balance. He looked back at me with a harsh glance and slurred "Let go 'Ruka." I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go; I felt as though I was being constricted, almost paralyzed by his glare alone. He tried to yank his arm out of my grip; my grip that I had not realized had gotten tighter after only mere moments had passed.

"Let go you bastard!" His voice was dipped with poison. I had only tightened my grip further, and this did not please him in the slightest. My emotions were at a boil, a mixture of relief that he is home safely, of anger that he would dare speak to me in such a way, and pity for his current state of mind.

"Kakashi-" was all that my voice could sputter before an almost unrecognizable sound echoed the room. My cheek burned unpleasantly, and his hand was frozen in mid air. I could not feel anything, my entire body felt confined in just that position I was in. I slowly glanced at him, his visible brow crinkled and the sides of his mouth in a deep frown.

"Let me go 'efore I hurt you 'gain" his words fit together like the wrong pieces of a puzzle. I unconsciously pulled him close to me, needing to embrace almost anything just to fill this lesser void of emotions. He stumbled backwards, quite literally losing his balance and I having to hold him steady. "Kakashi, please, just let me help you to bed at least" I finally declared in the most soothing voice I could process. "No, let me go" he responded almost a half a second too late.

"We don't need to fight 'Kashi. Come on now, let's just-" I was bluntly interrupted by a rather harsh shove, one so forceful that it had literally caught me off guard. I stumbled backwards and backed against the door. "Get the fuck out 'Ruka!" He was far too drunk to make any sense at this point, and cooperating with him sounded almost unhinging.

My actions were almost rehearsed. I attempted to grab his arm again to pull his taller frame closer to my own, but instead a fist almost came in contact with my same bruised cheek; I would have never been able to dodge it were for his slow timing. "What the hell Kakashi?!" I exclaimed. "I tol' you to get out" his words came sharp. My face deepened with pity. iHoney, what made you this way...?/i

He stumbled forward, his lips abruptly meeting my own in a sloppy kiss. The taste of his tongue almost made me feel nauseous, but before I could even move he rested his head tightly on my collarbone. His arms rested at his sides as his forehead and the bridge of his nose impacted tightly against me, I was clearly unable to move.

Suddenly, a weak sob was heard from the man; I could feel his body softly trembling, his breath shaky. iJust let it all out honey./i "Kakashi..." was all that I could mutter before he started to feel distinctively heavy on my collarbone. His larger frame was crushing my own, and his breathing had slowed to a rememberable pace. He had passed out. I obviously couldn't just stay there until he finally came-to, so I slowly guided his arm around my shoulder and dragged his unconscious (and extremely heavy) frame towards the bedroom.

I finally laid him onto the larger bed with some difficulty, and softly sighed at the image before me. "Kakashi, the elite Copy-Nin of the Leaf, passed out and snoring in his own drool." I chuckled at the sight. But my amusement quickly turned to curiosity. iWhat could he have been through that would have made him do this to himself?/i At least he is home safely in his bed. A yawn escaped my lips once more and I laid in the bed next to the intoxicated man, holding him as close as I possibly could, strongly hoping that he would forget all of this by tomorrow, just like he always does.


End file.
